Oni tańczą dla Chrisa
center|300px ---- Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie: Mike zerwał z Zoey! Wszyscy wpadli w zdumienie. Zadanie w Karnaku było bardzo trudne, tymbardziej, że przegrany musiał w nich zostać... eh, biedna Dawn. Chefie? Wypuściłeś ją? Chef: To ja miałem to zrobić?! Chris: A kto, ja? Chef: A nie stażyści? Chris: Przecież wszyscy odeszli jak ostatnio ugotowałeś Spaghetti z flaków tego zmarłego... Chef: To nie było z człowkieka tylko z kury! Chris: Tak, tak, tłumacz się. Tak czy inaczej chyhba musisz ją wypuścić... /Jedzie do Karnaku/ Chef: Cholerna robota... Chris: A was zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie! /Intro TP:WWE/ /Hotel. Balkon Lightninga. Przychodzi do niego Zoey/ Zoey: Witaj kochanie. Lightning: O, hej! Wiesz, skoro już stoisz nalej mi jeszcze soku z barku! Zoey: Dobrze. /Zoey nalewa sok i podaje go Lightningowi. Niechcący potyka się i wylewa go na leżącego chłopaka/ Lightning: EJ! Uważaj! Zoey: Przepraszam, kotku, to niechcący... Lightning: Co mnie to obchodzi! To była ulubiona koszulka! ''Zoey: Mam wrażenie, że Lightning mnie już nie kocha. Coraz bardziej traktuje mnie jak służącą. Coraz więcej się wścieka...'' ''Lightning: Kocham Zoey. Ale mam zły humor. W grze cały czas jest Mike, mam wrażenie że on coś kombinuje...'' ''Mike: Jestem rozbity. Wraca do mnie uczucie do Zoey. Ale teraz już jej nie mogę odzyskać. Chyba że jej zaimponuję... muszę wygrać dla niej zadanie.'' /Zoey wróciła do pokoju. Nagle, ktoś puka do drzwi/ Mike: Cześć Zoey! Zoey: O, Mike... Mike: Mam coś dla Ciebie. /Wyjmuje zza siebie kwiaty/ Mike: Proszę. Zoey: Oh, Mike... dziękuję Ci bardzo... Mike: Dla Ciebie wszystko... ''Zoey: Tak, Mike.... cóż, coraz bardziej jestem rozdarta. Nie wiem kogo wybrać... wciąż kocham Lighta, ale Mike'a też...'' /Godzinę później. Abu Simbel. Chris stoi naprzeciwko zawodników/. Chris: Witajcie. Wczoraj w nocy przenieśliśmy się tutaj, do Abu Simbel. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie się składać z czterech wyzwań żywiołowych. Oto one: *Wyzwanie Ognia: Musicie przejść po rozrzażonych ogniach jak najszybciej. *Wyzwanie Ziemii: Musicie w pobliskich wykopaliskach diament. *Wyzwanie Wiatru: Musicie przejść po trasie na pustyni, jednak w otoczeniu potężnych wiatraków. *Wyzwanie Wody: Musicie znaleźć dwa ostatnie naszyjniki z ceremonii w tym sezonie w Jezioreze Nasera. W każdym wyzwaniu wygrywa osoba która pierwsza zamelduje się na mecie. No to zaczynamy, zapraszam na Arenę Ognia! /Arena Ognia. Na ogrodzonym terenie są trzy rzędy rozżarzonych węgielków. Na końcu jest meta, po bokach są puste trybuny/ Chris: Wszystko jasne? Zoey: Tak! Mike: No... Lightning: Shi-bam! Chirs: A więc start! /Zawodnicy startują/ Zoey: AAAAAAAA! Gorące! Chris: A jakie ma być? Zimne? Mike: Aa, powoli, spokojnie... Lightning: Ha, ale proste! /Lightning jak szalony biegnie po kamieniach/ Mike: Nieeeee bolą mnie stooopy... ''Mike: Kiedyś czytałem, że oszukiwanie samego siebie może zniweczyć ból.'' Mike: KOGO JA OSZUKUJĘ! CHOLERNIE BOLI! ''Zoey: Zawsze myślałam, że zadania w Totalnej Porażce nie są aż takie trudne... jednak teraz wiem, że jednak są.'' Lightning: Haha, słabiaki! /Lightning triumfalnie przechodzi przez linię mety/ Chris: Lightning wygrywa pierwszą rundę! Lightning: SHIII - BAAM! Zoey: Czyli możemy już z tego zejść? Chirs: Tak. Mike: Ufff. Chris: 1:0 dla Lighta! Przenosimy się na Zadanie Wiatru! /Wszyscy przechodzą na pole obok, na Arenę Wiatru, dwa razy większą od Areny Ognia. Pośrodku są trzy wyklepane w piasku trasy, ze wszystkich stron otoczone wielkimi wiatrakami z odsysku z samolotu z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Na końcu pola jest meta/ Chris: Zadanie jest bardzo proste. Musicie jak najszybciej przebiec trasę uważając na piach w oczach i... wiatr. To co, gotowi? Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: Start! /Zawodnicy zaczęli biec, wiatraki zostały włączone/ ''Lightning: Pomyślałem – nic prostrzego!'' ''Zoey: Zadanie nie wydawało mi się trudne – po prostu przebiec. :D'' Mike: Byłem przekonany, że zadanie było bardzo proste. Lightning: KU*WA! Cholerny piasek! Mike: Jestem za chudy na to wyzwanie! /Nagle wiatr porwał go tak, aż zawiesił się na płocie otaczającym Arenę/ Mike: AŁ! ''Mike: W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że to nagorsze wyzwanie EVER!'' Zoey: Hm... jak by to pokonać... Lightning: Kombinuj dzieczyno...No nie, piasek mi do mordy wleciał! ''Zoey: Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy nie ma prostszej drogi na pokonanie tych wiatraków. Aż nagle...'' Zoey: Wiem! /Zoey padła na ziemię/ Lightning: Zoey? Co się stało? Wstawaj, musimy wygrać! /Zoey nagle podniosła głowę i zaczęła się czołgać/ Lightning: Co ona robi... Mike: Czyyyyy moooooże mnieeee ktooooś zdjąąąąć??!! /Mike dalej był zawieszony na płocie i dalej działał na niego wiatr, dzięki czemu delikatnie zdeformowała mu się twarz. Chris robi mu zdjęcie/ Chris: Chefie, dzwoń do faceta od bilboardu, to będzie zdjęcie serii! Mike: No nie... Zoey: Już prawie... /Zoey przekracza linię mety/ Zoey: TAK! Chris: Brawo brawo! 1 dla Zoey, 1 dla Lightninga i wciąż 0 dla Mike'a! Chefie, dodzwoniłeś się? Chef: Tak. Chris: I jak? Chef: Będzie na okładce wszystkich brukowców i pism dla nastolatek! /Śmiech Chrisa i Chefa/ Chris: No dobra, haha, idziemy na Arenę Ziemi. /Wszyscy wychodzą, ale.../ Mike: Hej! A ja! Halo! Chris: Aaa, tak. Chefie! /Chef odkleja Mike'a od płotu i przewozi go na barku do Areny Ziemii. Na miejscu rzuca go na piasek/ Mike: AŁ! Chris: Przedostatnie zadanie. Jesteśmy na wykopaliskach. Waszym zadaniem będzie dokopanie się do jednego, maleńkiego, błekitnego diamentu. Zoey: Jakim cudem mamy znaleźć minerał?! Chris: Nie wiem, to wasze zadanie. START! /Zawodnicy schodzą do wykopalisk zaopatrzeni w kilofy. Każdy kopie w inną stronę/ Lightning: To zadanie jest nierealne... Zoey: Ja już jestem zmęczona... Lightning: Kobieto! Nawet raz nie dotknęłaś skały kilofem! Zoey: Bo to jest ciężkie! Lightning: Jakie tam ciężkie! /Na dowód zaczyna kopać ile sił wlezie, jak najszybciej/ Lightning: Patrz, jak szybko to robię! Zoey: Lightning: Mike, uważaj! /W tym momencie na nogę Lightninga spał ogromny odłamek skalny/ Lightning: AŁĆ! Zoey: O nie! /Podbiega do Lightninga/ Zoey: Szczęście, że zawsze mam przy sobie wodę utlenioną. ''Zoey: Tak, wiem, że to dziwne, że noszę pare rzeczy z apteczki w torebce, ale no wiecie... nigdy nic nie wiadomo, nie?'' /Zoey oblewa ranę wodą utlenioną/ Lightning: AAA! Parzy! Zdurniałaś?! Zoey: Ja chcę Ci pomóc! Mike: MAM! /Lightning i Zoey obracają się zdumieni w jego kierunku/ Mike: No co, zadanie wciąż trwało! Chris: Dokładnie! Wszyscy macie po jednym punkcie! Spotykamy się za 15 minut na Arenie Wody! Mike: A gdzie to? Chris: Jest to Jezioro Nasera, obok słynnej świątyni Abu Simbel. Chef was podwiezie. /Chef trąbi autobusem i "przyjaźnie" uśmiecha się i macha do zawodników/ Chris: Ale narazie – przerwa! /Lightning zniknął/ Mike: Zoey... Zoey: Tak? Mike: Wiesz, mam sprawę do Ciebie... Zoey: Jaką? Mike: Ten diament... chciałbym podarować tobie. W prezencie. Zoey: /Zaskoczona/ Oh, Mike, dziękuje, ale ja nie mogę tego przyjąć, to kosztowało Cię wiele wysiłku... Mike: Robiłem to dla Ciebie. :) Zoey: Dziękuje... zrobię z niego naszyjnik. :D /Chwilę później. Lightning wraca/ Lightning: Zoey, mogę Cię prosić na chwilę? Zoey: Jasne. /Odeszli za wykopaliska/ Lightning: Chiałem Cię przeprosić. /Wyciąga zza siebie piękne kwiaty/ Zoey: Och... Lightning: Przepraszam Cię za te wszystkie szkody które Ci dziś wyrządziłem. Chcę abyśmy byli razem... Zoey: Cóż... /Przytulają się/ ''Zoey: Co ja mam zrobić... z jednej strony kocham Lightninga /Patrzy na kwiaty/ a z drugiej strony moje uczucie do Mike'a wraca... /Patrzy na diament/ Co ja mam zrobić!'' /10 minut później. Arena Wody, Jezioro Nasera/ Chris: OK. Czas na czwarty żywioł – wodę! To zadanie pokaże, kto wejdzie do finału. W jeziorze są ukryte dwa, ostatnie Amulety Nietykalności. Dwie pierwsze osoby, które je znajdą i wrócą tu z nimi – wchodzą do finału! Pozstała osoba będzie potem wyciągana przez Hutcheta... Jeśli potrzebujecie jakiegokolwiek sprzętu – zgłoście się do Chefa. /Chwilę potem. Lightning zaopatrzył się w płetwy, Mike w okulary pływackie, a Zoey w butlę z tlenem/ Chris: Gotowi? Mike:'' /Poprawiając okulary/'' Nie! Zoey:/ Próbując uruchomić butlę/ Nie! Lightning: /Zakładając płetwę/ Nie! Chris: W takim razie start! /Chwilę potem zawodnicy wchodzą do wody/ /Pod wodą były dwie kamery, pod dwoma Naszyjnikami. Koło pierwszego naszyjnika przepłynął Mike. Nie zauważył go. Chwilę potem przepłynęła Zoey. Spojrzała, trząsnęła głową i popłynęła dalej. Przy drugim było zupełnie inaczej. Przepłynął koło niego Lightning, ale nie zauważył go. Przepłynęła Zoey, również go nie zauważyła. W końcu przypłynął Mike. A na powierzchni.../ Chris: No, minęło już 10 minut, chyba zaraz ktoś wyjdzie z wody! /Jak na zawołanie z wody wynurzył się pierwszy zawodnik/ Chris: A więc pierwszym finalistą jest... MIKE! Mike: Tak! /Zaczyna tańczyć/ Chris: Teraz czekamy na drugiego finalistę! /5 minut później zjawia się drugi zawodnik. Chris: A więc drugim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... LIGHTNING! Lightning: Shiiii-baaaaaam! /Wypływa Zoey/ Zoey: Eh, było tak blisko... Chris: No cóż, Zoey, niestety, musisz odjechać na wielbłądzie... Zoey: Żegnajcie! Mike & Lightning: Żegnaj kochana.... EJ! Lightning: Zoey to moja dziewczyna! Mike: Ale ja też ją kocham! Chris: Łoł, spokojnie chłopaki... Kto okaże się zwycięzcą?! Kogo wybierze Zoey?! No i kto zdobędzie STO TYSIĘCY DOLARÓW!?! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę; Wyzwania w Egipcie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie